In order to address the issues of the ambiguity of the IP address and the rapid capacity expansion of the routing table in the core router node of the internet, the Internet Engineering Task Force (IETF) proposed the locator and identifier separation technology in recent years. Taking the Locator and Identifier Separation Protocol (LISP) proposed by the LISP workshop for example, the Endpoint Identifier (EID) does not participate in the routing of the IP core network, the backbone router can only access to the Routing LOCator (RLOC) of the border access router, while a border router can access to a large number of endpoints, and a mapping plane is individually set to store the corresponding relationship between the EID and the router RLOC. The corresponding border router RLOC needs to be firstly found for the packets sent to the endpoints in the mapping plane, then the packets are routed to the access router in which the destination endpoint is located according to the RLOC. The schematic diagram is shown in FIG. 1, wherein, the Ingress Tunnel Router (ITR) and the Egress Tunnel Router (ETR) are the logical names of the access routers at the sending and receiving ends.
The LISP can greatly reduce the routing table capacity of the node of the IP backbone router, but it leaves the complexity in the mapping plane, which should store all the corresponding relationships between EID-RLOCs. In the LISP+ALT (ALT is the abbreviation of Alternative Topology, indicating an alternative topology scheme) scheme of the IETF, the endpoint is assumed stationary and each endpoint fixedly belongs to a certain access router, so the common IP hop-by-hop routing mode can be used in the mapping plane to finally route to the destination access router. However, the assumption cannot hold in the mobile network, and it is not suitable to solve the problem of the mobile endpoint accessing to the locator and identifier separation network. Luo Hongbin (phonetic) from Beijing Jiaotong University published a paper “A DHT-based Identifier-to-locator Mapping Approach for a Scalable Internet” on the IEEE Website to present a method for constructing a mapping plane by using the content addressable network (CAN) distributed hash table (DHT) algorithm, but since the average number of search hops of the CAN algorithm is (d/4)×d½ (CAN uses the Cartesian multi-dimensional space model, wherein, d is the dimension), and the performance is the best when the dimension d=1nN (N is the number of nodes in the mapping plane). When the number of nodes in the mapping plane is 10,000, searching data in the mapping plane constructed by CAN technology would go through an average of 7 hops, which would introduce more than 1 second delay, the performance is too low, and it does not solve the problem of interworking among multiple operators.